1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production adjustment system for adjusting production in a cell, particularly, a production adjustment system using disaster information.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a disaster, such as an earthquake, occurs, a numerical control device and machines controlled by the numerical control device are broken in some cases. The broken machines may damage workpieces, or may cause human sufferings. Thus, when a disaster occurs, an operator manually stops the program operation of each machine, which is executed by the numerical control machine.
When the operator manually stops each machine, the stopping of the machine is delayed in some cases. In such a case, the machine or workpieces cannot be prevented from being damaged. Thus, Japanese Patent No. 5037372 discloses a numerical control device which can automatically stop the program operation or escape tools, using earthquake information.